Las Hazañas del Destino
by Hora-Hora
Summary: El destino siempre juega con las personas.. que pretende hacer ahora?... Jejejeje.. no soy buena para esto... ()


Konichiwa a todos!!! Aquí vengo para traerles otras de mis locas ideas para fan fics de Shaman King.....ˆˆ... Bueno.. antes de empezar con este fic me gustaría dar unas cuantas aclaraciones

+ Shaman King no me pertenece (que lastima TT_TT) +

+ No Yaoi ni yuri +

+ Algunos personajes, aun no se conocen...+

+ Horo Rules!!+

Bueno.. empezemos...XDDD

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Capitulo 1, Sorpresas 

Yoh Asakura caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Funbarioka rumbo a su colegio para enfrentar un arduo día escolar. Este chico tenía 15 años, con un buen aspecto físico que ponía a delirar a muchas chicas y hasta chicos del colegio, y es que era el joven más popular del colegio. Su carácter tranquilo y a veces despistado se hacía caracterizar entre todas las personas del colegio... pero a Yoh Asakura no le importaba en lo más mínimo la fama, el solo quería una vida tranquila y poderla pasarla bien con sus amigos. Además de eso, se mantenía en sus calificaciones, ni muy bajas, ni muy altas.. en resumidas cuentas, un promedio normal. Yoh no tenía nada de que lamentarse ni preocuparse, ya que tenía todo lo que quiere y desea, por el momento. El joven Asakura llegó al colegio en donde se dirigía directamente a su salón recibiendo saludos de todas partes...

"Eale pue' Yoh" decía un moreno, bien moreno dándole la bienvenida a Yoh "Te demoraste"

"Jijiji... gomen Choco, pero es que casi no me despierto!"

"Eso es algo 100% normal en Yoh..." un joven de cabello morado, acomodado en punta, había entrado en la conversación "Esta mañana trate de despertarte con hielo, pero como ves.. no surgió efecto"

"Mmmm..ahora que lo dices" dijo Yoh tomando una pose de pensador arrancando muchos suspiros "Creo que sentí algo frío"

"BUENOS DÍAS!!" un sonriente ainu entraba al salón provocando risitas tontas 

"Hola Horo-kun" decía una joven coquetamente "Me firmas aquí?" decía mientras le daba un papel con una pluma

"Claro!!.... dime como te llamas?" le preguntó Horo para poner su firma

"Chijaru, cielo"

"Mmmm.. vaya mujer" pensaba Horo mientras escribía la dedicatoria a Chijaru "Ya listo.. toma"

"Gracias...cariño" le dijo Chijaru guiñándole un ojo mientras se iba con sus amigas a mostrarles el autógrafo de Horo

"Vaya, Hoto Hoto.. nunca dejando de llamar la atención"

"Jejeje Len, guarda tus celos para después que hoy vengo de buen humor"

"Y Pilika?" Len ignoró completamente el comentario de Horo

"No sé.. venía tras mío"

"Jijijiji... que hermano más observador eres, Horo"

"Mira quien habla de observadores, amigo"

"Hey pelaos" Chocolove se dio cuenta de algo "A donde se fue el chinito?"

"Mmmm..." los tres se quedaron pensando "Quien sabe!" dijeron los tres al unísono para seguir conversando

Mientras tanto, Len salió del salón disimuladamente sin que nadie lo viera, en busca de alguien.. No sabía por que pero tenía un mal presentimiento. El timbre sonó, pero a él no le importo... solo quería encontrarla y saber que estaba bien. Él se había fijado en ella por la sencilla razón de que era su amiga por que lo aceptaba tal y como era, desinteresadamente, sin importarle cuanto dinero o fama tuviera o solo por que era "lindo"... además también se fijó en ella, por su fuerte carácter para decidir las cosas. Él solo se había fijado en ella.... La chica ainu... De pronto escuchó un sonido proveniente del pasillo contiguo que seguía por donde estaba.. y ahí la encontró....pero con alguien más...

"Vamos amor... solo tienes que decir que sí"

"Ya te dije que no Jasón!" Pilika sonaba enojada "No quiero ser tu novia!"

"Pero por que no?" Jasón tenía fama, pero de malo... para que negar que el chico era realmente atractivo, pero psicológicamente era todo lo contrario "Hasta podrías ser más famosa que el estúpido de Yoh"

"No me interesa, Jasón" le decía mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina "No quiero dañar la reputación que tengo con mis amigos al andar con un desgraciado como tu" 

"Maldita..." Jasón agarro a Pilika por el brazo violentamente "Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga quieras o no"

"Quien te crees que eres, Jasón?" Len apareció.. la sangre le hervía

"Vaya vaya... es nada más que Len Tao... que haces aquí sopenco?"

"Vine por MI novia..."

"Su novia??" pensó Pilika "desde cuando lo somos? Siempre lo he deseado, pero.. que le paso?"

"Tu novia, Len?.. JA! No me hagas reír... demuéstralo"

"Claro... pero no con ella" decía tranquilamente mientras apretaba sus nudillos "Si no contigo!" Len le pego un gran puñetazo a Jasón en la mejilla

"Maldito.. me las pagaras... no descuides a tu noviecita.. o le va a ir muy mal..."

"No necesitó de tus amenazas, Jasón..." decía Pilika mientras se acercaba a Jasón "Ya que yo se me cuidar sola..." susurró Pilika

"Cuidate.. o te ira muy mal.." dicho esto Jasón se fue

"Oye una pregunta" Pilika rompió el silencio que había entre ambos después de que Jasón se fuera "Desde cuando somos novios??"

"...." Len solo miró a Pilka y pensó lo que iba a hacer.. era ahora.. o nunca "Desde ahora"

Len tomo a Pilika de la cintura y la empujo hasta quedar contra la pared... Pilika estaba sorprendida, el chico del que estaba enamorada la tenía acorralada contra una pared mirándola intensamente....  Pero no podía dejarse llevar por las tentaciones, tenía que salir de allí lo más antes posible, pero le resulto imposible ya que los labios de Len se encontraban encima de los de ella.. La mente de ella se encontraba blanca, en shock.. Había anhelado tanto a ese beso... y ahí estaba... Ambos se separaron para tomar algo de aire... Len miró a Pilika.. esperaba una cachetada, un insulto.. Pero al contrario de todo Pilika solo le dedico una sonrisa...

"Yo también te quiero Len..."

"Pilika.. yo.." Len suspiró "Te quiero... "

"Claro, ven vamos al salón.. hace tiempo que tocó el timbre"

"Ok..." ambos se fueron al salón felices por lo que había sucedido, pero Len recordó algo "Oye.. que va a pasar con tu hermano?"

"Estooo...." ella sabía a la perfección que su hermano era resentido con los chicos que se le aproximaban "No se.."

"Dejame hablar con Yoh.. el sabe razonar y podría hablar decentemente con Horo Horo"

"Okas... entonces me avisas..."

"Bueno" ambos llegaron al salón, después de dar un par de mentiras al profesor Fausto se fueron a sus puestos

"Oye Yoh" Len lo llamó por lo bajo "Necesito hablar contigo.."

"Claro amigo.. te parece en la salida?"

"Esta bien"

"Epale chicos, cállense que no me dejan concentrar"

"Gomen Choco..jijiji"

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente, Yoh durmiendo, Horo practicando sus firmas, Chocolove inventando sus chistes, Len pensando en todo menos en la clase, Pilika pensando en lo que le diría a su hermano.. Prácticamente, cada quien en su mundo, menos en el que deberían de estar, hasta había veces en las que se preguntaban como rayos pasaban de año, pero bueno, aunque sea, siempre lo hacían. Len y Horo también eran populares en la escuela no solo por ser amigos de Yoh, sino también por sus personalidades, una fría, y otra extrovertida, y claro, nuestro querido Chocolatín con sus "chistes" no se quedaba para nada átras, aunque era imposible creerlo. El día pasó lentamente, con sorpresas para algunos, y normales para otros... Sin embargo aun las sorpresas no acababan... El ultimo timbre anunció la salida de los estudiantes para terminar el día escolar... Horo Horo, Pilika, y Chocolove se fueron a la pensión de su amigo, mientras este, Yoh, se quedaba a conversar con Len, tal y como se lo había prometido...

"Y bueno Len... aquí estoy"

"Gracias por venir... Verás, quería hablar contigo para pedirte un favor"

"Jijiji..claro!"

"Bueno..." Len tomo aire, solo tenía este tipo de confianzas con Yoh "Pilika y yo somos novios..."

"Mmm.. ya veo.. Felicitaciones Len!!" decía Yoh mientras lanzaba una de sus registradas risitas

"¬¬.....No solo venía a hablarte para que me felicitarás Yoh!" Len ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia "Es que necesito que hables con Hoto Hoto... si yo se lo digo lo que hara sería dos cosas: uno, Irse de la pensión junto con Pilika ó dos, tratar de darme una buena paliza"

"No creo que la dos te importe mucho, Len" Yoh ya conocía muy bien a Len "Pero no te preocupes, haré tu favor..."

"Arigato Yoh" dijo Len aliviado "Se que contigo, Horo podrá entenderlo mejor..."

"No te preocupes amigo.. Todo saldrá bien"

"Bueno.. regresaré a la pensión un poco tarde, tengo que ir donde mi familia que me llama"

"Esta bien.. que te vaya bien" gritaba Yoh despidiéndose de su amigo quien ya se iba

"Adiós!"

Yoh cogió en dirección contraria a la de Len, caminando rumbo a su casa. Una joven un poco más baja que él, venía observándolo desde hace rato, a lo cual Yoh como todo buen despistado, no se había dado cuenta. La chica tenía cabello rubio, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, una tez blanca, algo pálida, ojos negros y una figura esbelta... Y es que todo parecía indicar, que ella era nueva en Funbarioka. Yoh llegó al cementerio donde siempre iba, después de las clases, a mirar el cielo que oscurecía poco a poco. Subió las escaleras y se recostó en el árbol que daba una grandiosa vista del cielo y la ciudad... De pronto, alguien se sentó a su lado sin previo aviso....

"Hola!" dijo Yoh sonriendo "Quién eres?" (N/A: ˆˆU)

"No te has sentido insignificante al mirar las estrellas?" pregunto la chica sentada al lado de él mirando una de las primeras estrellas que aparecían

"....Claro que sí" Yoh volvió a mirar el cielo "Comparados con ellas... aun nos falta mucho por aprender..."

"....." ambos se quedaron sumidos en silencio, que no resultaba incomodo

"Por que estas aquí?" pregunto Yoh al ver a la chica por el rabillo del ojo

"Por que busco prometido...."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ohayio!! XDDD... Que tal les pareció?? Se que la idea me quedo algo rara, pero bueno, me dio por escribirlo y aquí estoy con este fic... ^^... Bueno, cyberlectores, espero que les haya gustado mi fic.. ^^... Y déjenme, onegai, sus opiniones por medio de un review o por mi email... hora_hokkaido@hotmail.com... Arigato por leer y cuídense!!! 


End file.
